Take away the numb (mine and only mineold title)
by healangels
Summary: For Kirsten emotions have always been a struggle but with each stitch she seem to get more connected with it all. And with a charming geek by her side she might actually learn what love feels like. Will she like it, who know. But a murder and a wedding later we're sure to find out. Kirsten and Cameron. Linus and Camille
1. Girlfriend?

**this is a twist on how Kirsten actually feels about Cameron showing that she truly does have a place in her heart for him. i hope you like it**

Kirsten and Cameron are sitting down looking through files for their latest stitch. Kirsten had dressed different; she wore a sexy black body fitted dress that dares Cameron say made her look like perfection. He was all dressed up in a nice black shirt and tie and couldn't help but admire Kirsten's beauty. They hear the doorbell ring, Cameron goes to answer it. Tank top is standing in the doorway giving a smile to him. Unaware to Cameron Kristen is spying on him, not at all pleased by tank tops appearance she interrupts.

" Honey, aren't we going out to dinner with Camille and Linus", Kirsten says with a smile. Tank top seems less than pleased to see her giving her an angry look. "So who is she again", tank top mutters out very angrily. Cameron stutters for an answer but is cut off by Kirsten. "I'm his girlfriend ", Kirsten announce proudly, shocking both Cameron and tank top. Then she walks up and kisses Cameron telling him she'll be waiting for him down stairs.

An angry tank top girl slaps him and walks off without another word. Cameron quickly rushes downstairs to meet Kirsten, still trying to processes what had just happened.

 **comment your thoughts, next part** **should be soon**


	2. Heart Breaking Stitch

"Erika Delcruz, nurse at Washington hospital, found dead in head bathroom by a friend, though to have committed sluiced", Maggie says. They starred at a corpse of a 20 year old Latina with tan skin and brown hair. Kirsten didn't think twice and was stitched to Erika.

 ***The Stitch** *****

 _Erika is with a guy and they're in a car driving home_

 _Erika: "I had a great time Shane"_

 _Shane gave her a big smile and kisses her_

 _Shane: "Me too Erika"_

 _Shane's phone rings and Erika smile goes away_

 _Shane: "Its Anna"_

 _Erika: "Can't you just ignore it?"_

 _Shane: "You know I cant Eri, she'll get mad"_

 _Shane answers the phone_

 ** _Kirsten: she's with this guy Shane I thinks its her boyfriend_**

 _*Flash* [translations to English]_

 _Erika walks in to the bedroom wearing black lingerie that Shane seems to be loving_

 _Shane: "Ven aquí mi hermosa princesa"[Come here my beautiful princess]"_

 _Erika giggles a bit and walks up to him and puts her arms around his neck_

 _Erika: "Te qusta?"[You like?]"_

 _Shane bits his lip and smiles_

 _Shane: "Ay sí mi amor"[ Ay yes my love]"_

 _Shane kisses her and lays her on the bed_

 _*Flash*_

 _Erika and Shane are in a living room; Erika is wearing a long baby pink bride's made dress_

 _Erika: "You go to be kidding me"_

 _Shane tries not to laugh but still ends up making Erika's point_

 _Erika: "See, I look stupid"_

 _Shane: "It's not that bad"_

 _Erika gives him a look and then goes and changes then comes back_

 _Erika: "Why don't you just break up with her?"_

 _Shane: "And have her father and his gang kill me no thank you, plus what good would it do you if I was just a corpse?"_

 _Erika laughs at his comment_

 _Erika: "I swear you're lucky I love you"_

 _Shane smiles pulls her close and kisses her_

 _Shane: " I love you too. Don't worry this wedding will be over soon and I promise you Anna will get off are backs."_

 _The doorbell rings and Shane gets it, there's a girl with brown hair and tan skin who slightly thicker than Erika._

 _Shane: "Anna?!"_

 _Anna: "Hey babe we need to go there was a mess up with the food for the reception"_

 _Anna spots Erika behind him angering her_

 _Anna: "What is she doing here?"_

 _Erika walks yup to Shane and kisses him on the check_

 _Erika: "I'm his girlfriend bitch"_

 _Erika then walks out of the room turning back to remind Shane about the plans for the next day. Anna is very obviously angered by it all._

 _Shane: "Babe she's just kidding you know you're the only girl I love"_

 _Shane then grabs her tight and kisses; Erika turns around to witness this all and tears start to for as she starts down the stairs._

 _*Flash*_

 _Erika is siting in her room crying looking through pictures of her and Shane then of Shane and Anna_

 _Erika: "Why?! Why?! Why?! I gave him all my love and I wanted to be his only and ugh!"_

 _She throws her cell phone against the wall and walks to her bathroom stopping by her dresser to get a small little black box she had. She sits on the toilet with the seat down and stairs at the box for while_

 _Erika: "I'm sorry Shane"_

 _She grabs the box and opens it in side were blades, she starts to cut she thighs and cry more. Suddenly she hears noise inside her house and hooded girl comes._

 _Hooded girl: "There you are bitch"_

 _Erika: "What are you doing here?"_

 _Hooded girl doesn't say anything she just jumps on top of Erika and starts to feed her pills_

 _Hooded girl: "Swallow bitch"_

 _Erika struggles but its no use. As the medication starts to kick in and she grows weaker_

 _Hooded girl takes this as an opportunity to hand cuff her to the shower and grabs one of the blades_

 _Hooded girl: "Oh sweet Erika do you think Shane really would still like you if he knew you cut"_

 _Erika is already too weak to answer. Hooded girl starts cutting her all over her body. After a while she unhand cuff her and throws her to the ground and walks out. Erika's body lies lifelessly on the floor._

 ***Kirsten bonces herself out** *****

Kirsten has a hard time pulling herself together and Cameron walks over to her. "Are you okay stretch?", Cameron says leaning against the tank. " She didn't committee suicide … she was murdered", Kirsten says trying to recover from the shock. She just stares at Cameron; not being able to remove the emotions she's obtained form the stitch. She grabs on to Cameron and starts crying, he just hugs her back and comforts her. Cameron is hurting at the sight of seeing Kirsten in this much distress.

 **Kay guys if you couldn't tell were going back to before the first chapter to get an understand on why Kirsten is acting strange. Hope you liked it please comment your opinion it really makes my day and inspires me to write more.**


	3. Hollywood Darling

**So I'm sorry its been awhile but i had a death in my family so its been quite hard, i was just sad and depressed with no real motivation to rite but once i accidentally ran into a post from on Instagram i got the push i need so thank you.**

"So wait your telling us she was the mistress?" asked Camille questions as they sat down trying to figure out their next move. "Yup this is Erika and Shane, they met back in there freshman year of high school. Rumors has it everyone had a suspension that they had a secret thing going on, causing Erika to suffer severely. She was hated by basically everybody and never seemed to live it down.", said Kirsten, at the end having a very sad tone. Kirsten changes the picture, "This Anna, Shane's long time girlfriend and current fiancé. Wedding is in two days at the Ishta Mansion." Camille starts working on the tablet getting as much info on the wedding as possible. It's obvious that Kirsten is struggling to keep her composure, she seem almost as she was fight to keep herself from breaking down. She just kept looking through photos of Erika and Shane, they seemed so prefect together.. so happy. Kirsten looked up at Cameron, who was lost in his work, she couldn't help but smile. Camille broke her out of the trance and announced, "We're going to a wedding!". Kirsten turned to Camille with a shocked expression.

An unhappy Kirsten was dragged to stores in secret of the perfect dresses for the wedding. Nun of the stores really appealed to Kirsten, that was in tell the reached this gorgeous wedding dress shop. She walks in and Camille runs after her confused on why Kirsten would ever even look twice at this store. Camille watches as Kirsten stops in front of a beautiful beaded Panine Tornai dress. She looked like something out of an old Hollywood movie. Kirsten runs her hand over the beading of the dress.

*Flash*

 _Erika is standing in the dress smiling looking at herself in the mirrior she turns around towards a girl a girl she has with her_

 _Erika: " Isn't it beautiful Jay?"_

 _Jay looks at hear very worried_

 _Jay: "Are you sure about all of this Erika, I have a feeling someone's going to get hurt"_

 _Erika seems put of by it for a second but corrects herself rather quickly and stars looking in to the mirror and smiling again_

 _Erika: "Shhhh silly"_

 _Jay gives her a small smile and Erika study's herself in the mirror running her hand on the beading she slightly loses her smile as she thinks to herself_

 _Erika: Everything will be alright… he wouldn't let me down again_

*Flash*

" Darling would you like to try on this dress", said a sweet older lady as she fixed the rim of her classes. Kirsten was about to say no when she looks at the dress one more time and has a change of heart. She smiles at the lady, replying, "Yes, thank you". Kirsten is lead to the back room to change as they're followed by a very confused Camille. Camille sits down on a chair as Kirsten walks out in the dress. She looked stunning it was like she stepped out of an old Hollywood film. " Well darling don't you look perfect, bet that further husband of yours is gonna find you absolutely stunning", said the sweet older lady. Camille smiles and cant help but comment, "Oh he'll have a new nickname for you, Hollywood Darling". Kirsten lets out a small laugh and turn towards the consultant. "So darling tell me about your man… huh how'd you two meet … how did he snatch up such a beauty as yourself", ask the consultant not bother with being subtle.

Kirsten blushed a little, which Camille at up. Kirsten was noticeable nervous and embarrassed as she starts biting her bottom lip. She takes a deep breath and response, " His name is Cameron; we meet him at work. First day he acted like a total anal jerk, but that was all just an act. He's amazingly sweet and is always making sure I'm safe". She sighs as a tear falls down her cheek and she begins, "And he's the only person who's never mad me fell out of place with my illness. I know my temporal dysplasia puts all of them through a lot and it makes me sometimes impossible to handle but he some how and I don't know how he does it but he makes me feel like I belong … like for once I'm normal." He voice cracks oh the last part. Camille just stars in aw before asking politely if she may photograph Kirsten in the dress. The consultant already dearly touched by Kirsten's story says yes and ask if she may see a picture of Cameron. Kirsten shows her a picture of them after the rare, his arm is around her and they're smiling so brightly. The lady smiles softly commenting, " You two look perfect for each other".

wedding Kirsten and Camille have to hurry back to the lab to get everything ready for tomorrow. Camille looked at Kirsten, "how did you make up such a story on the spot". Kirsten looks her dead and the eye a responses, " who said I made it up, now come on we need to hurry we up we got a wedding to crash tomorrow".

 _This is a link in which i have the picture of the dress Kirsten is trying on in the story, the picture is on my printers_ pin/385902261797876900/ **i hope you** **enjoyed hoping to be posting the next chapter today as we'll but time will only tell, please live your thoughts in the comments i love to read them**


	4. Gave Me Something Real

Once they returned to the lab they are informed that they are able to stitch back into Erika, so Kirsten is seen off to get dressed for the stitch. Camille takes this time to show everyone the pictures of Kirsten in the wedding dress. Cameron smiles at how beautiful Kirsten looks in the dress and whispers to Camille to send it to him. Kirsten returns to the commotion, "What's up with you guys?" Cameron just smiles and gets ready for the stitch letting out a small term of endearment, "nothing Hollywood darling". Camille calls out, "called it pay up Kirsten", as Cameron spoke. Kirsten looks at Camille angrily, " You showed them". Camille laughs, " well of course". Kirsten mildly irritated walks to the tank and gets in position." So stretch never pictured you as one to shop for wedding dresses... what did you do when they asked for the groom", Cameron said enjoying himself to much. Kirsten gives a small grin, "oh sweetie that was easy I have a groom". Cameron stays silent so Kirsten finishes her sentence,"…you"

Cameron stays silent for a while before stumbling out words, "… huh?... what?…" this makes Kirsten laugh a bit, " shhh honey we can talk about the wedding later right now we're fight time to get this pore girls memories". Cameron snaps himself out of it and starts the stitch procedures.

 ***The stitch***

 _The stitch is relatively the same but a few new sense pop up but were moving so fast she couldn't pick them up, all she got were a few sense her in there that were long enough to comprehend._

 _*Flash*_

 _Erika is just in a guy's shirt drinking coffee looking at Shane as he sleeps._

 _*Flash*_

 _Erika and Shane are holding a baby_

 _*Flash*_

 _Erika is fighting with jay_

 _*Flash*_

 _Erika and Anna are fighting_

 _Anna: stay away from Shane_

 _Erika: And what if I don't_

 _Anna: You will if you know what's best for you_

 _*Flash*_

 _Erika is cutting herself on her thighs and Jay walks in_

 _Jay: Erika stop it's not worth it_

 _*Flash*_

 _Erika is standing in the restroom looking at a pregnancy test with a worried look on her face_

 _*Flash*_

 _Erika is destroying her room and punches a mirror_

 _*Flash**Flash**Flash**Flash**Flash**Flash**Flash*_

Kirsten's vitals start going out of control

 _*Flash**Flash**Flash*_

 _Erika and Shane are outside fighting_

 _Erika: You have to pick, its me or her_

 _Shane: Look Erika_

 _Erika: No Shane don't do this_

 _Shane: I'm sorry_

 _Erika: Shane don't do this to me_

 _Shane: but right now I pick her_

 _Erika: NO! Shane you cant fucking do this to me!_

 _Erika throws her self at Shane ready to hit him but instead breaks down and cries.. Shane doesn't know what to do and walks away_

 _Shane: I'm sorry_

 _*Flash**Flash**Flash*_

The flash of memories become to much for her and she has to bounce

 ***End of stitch***

Kirsten is balling her eyes out, in a somewhat half awake half asleep dream faze. The second Ayo comes near her she screams on the top of her lungs causing Ayo to back away. "Any one else want to try", says Ayo. Camille nods and tries but fails just as Ayo did, Kirsten is in full on panic mood. She stays frozen after a while as if she's calm down and stares blankly forward.

 _*Flash*_

Erika is standing in front of Jay and another girl crying her eyes out

Erika: He is my angel… He saved me... He gave me something to live for… he was the only person who didn't make me fell alone… who for once made me feel normal… I'm never letting go… you don't understand how much he means to me… you don't understand how much he's don for me... you don't understand how he gave me some normal

 _*Flash*_

Kirsten turns to look at Cameron with blood shot red eyes, "How could someone kill her". Cameron comes up to her and holds her tight, " I don't know cupcake… I really don't know". She digs her face into his shirt and sobs lightly, "he gave her something real… he made her feel normal…just like you gave me..

 **Hope you liked it. Please leave your comments and suggestions i love to hear them**


	5. KirstenKirstenKirsten!

After the stitch Kirsten and Cameron are sitting together in the conference room. Kirsten is such a special girl that Cameron just could help but care for. She's still holing on tight to Cameron, who's for some reason constantly checking his phone. He slowly puts Kirsten down on the chair and tells her, " Look beautiful I have go help someone with something but I don't want you to spend to night alone, please come by around six". Kirsten nodded and Camille comes in to watch over Kirsten while Cameron is out. Kirsten doesn't do much but cry and stare. A few hours pass it time for Kirsten to go, so Camille drops her off. " You sure you can get up there on your own", Camille asked worry. The car ride had been silent but it seemed like Kirsten had pulled herself together quite nicely but she still was very fragile. Kirsten nods, "I'll be fine". Camille sighs knowing there's no use in arguing with Kirsten and drives off.

Kirsten mange's to stubble her way in avoiding anyone who would try to have small talk with her. As Kirsten gets up to the floor, she' s shock to see Cameron letting tank top out of his apartment. Kirsten had never truly bothered to learn the girls name she always seem to be a unwanted pest in Kirsten's eyes. Kirsten heart breaks as she sees them talking, they seem to be having an intimate moment usually only shared by her and Cameron. Cameron smiles and as tank top says thank you and kisses him on the cheek. Anger stares to boil up inside her with a slight tug of sadness. Kirsten keeps her eye on them as tank top goes for a kiss. Kirsten doesn't want to see anymore and panics. Kirsten goes into full rage and walks off heading back to her and Camille's house.

When she gets there searches the house till she finds a blade from a box cutter and locks herself in the restroom. Camille automatically takes notice and starts banging at the door. "Kirsten open the door", she yells but no answer. Camille starts to panic more. "Kirsten I know what you're going to", she yells still no answer. Camille is starting to get desperately banging on the door harder and harder just hoping Kirsten will open it and as she breaks done she comes to the realization she cant stop her. "Kirsten don't do this" still no answer. Camille starts to panic and just full out loses crying tear after tear. Through he sobs texting Cameron to get his ass over there.

Cameron comes as fast as he can confused on why Kirsten never showed up. The door is unlocked so he walks right in .The second he walks in he's attacked by a hysterical Camille, " What did you do to Kirsten?". Cameron looks at her confused, "What are you talking about she never showed up". Camille looks at him through the tears in her eyes in disbelief, "oh she did I dropped her off myself". Cameron doesn't answer as he just stares at her confused. This causes her to get angered and hysterically cry, "What did you fucking do to her". He looks at her confused, "nothing I did nothing". Camille starts crying harder, "oh really huh… then tell me why she's in there cutting herself.. tell me why she hurting herself like this.. tell me why". Cameron looks at her in shock and walks to the bathroom followed but a fragile Camille. He hits the door, "Kirsten open the door". No answer and it worries them so much. Camille is leaning august the hallway wall for support as she's just hysterically cry as she watch's. Out of nowhere Cameron breaks the door open and is met facing a teary eyed Kirsten. She stares at him so much hurt in her eyes... so much blood on her body. She dressed in shorts and a tank to now and looks so broken and scared. You could see many cuts on her thighs and a few on her wrist. Camille is too scared to look but her curiously gets the best of her and she looks at Kirsten. She about ready to lose it even more as she sees he once strong roommate look so helpless. Suddenly at of nowhere Kirsten collapses and all you can hear is Camille screaming, "Kirsten … Kirsten… Kirsten!"

 **So i hope you guys liked it, please give me you comments.. suggestions. If you ever want to reach me somewhere else my twitter is emostorm03, my Instagram is reinadelaluna03 we can talk about anything really, if you want to suggest something or someone about the story you can reach me there too. I love talking to people so please if you like u can contact me there**


	6. Numb

Cameron holds Kirsten tight on the bed as Ayo finishes rapping up her wrist; everyone is silent, afraid to speak. Camille stands at the foot of the bed still teary eyed, worried out of her mind. Linus holds her tight trying to reassure her that Kirsten is going to be fine. Though you can her Camille mumble under her breath, "You weren't there". She looks up at Linus looking him dead in the eye she whispers oh so slightly, "That girl wasn't the Kirsten we know, but I don't believe it was all just residual emotion… the pain in here eyes was just all too real". Linus doesn't say anything, just holds Camille tighter. Ayo excuse herself saying she'll check on Kristen tomorrow morning and all Kirsten needs is to rest. Kirsten who had be silent for hours now quietly asked if Linus and Cameron would leave for a bit she wanted to be alone with Camille. They respected her wishes and left to the living room. Camille walks over to Kirsten and sits next to her in bed. Kirsten looks at her with hopeless eyes before breaking down crying, "What's happening to me". Camille holds her tight, "I don't know kid, but I promise you won't go through it alone". Camille had finally got her family she'd always dreamed of and she felt like it was getting ripped out of her hands. Kirsten held onto her like a helpless child holding on to her last glimmer of hope.

Kirsten looked at her wrist, "I don't know why I did it". Camille gave her weak sadden smile, "That's okay". Kirsten gulped and took a deep breath "It wasn't residual emotion". Camille's head shot up at her and Kirsten continues, "It was Cameron". Unaware to either of them Cameron is spying from the hallway. "How did Cameron cause this, I though you never got to his apartment" Camille asked confused. Kirsten looks down, "I don't know how to explain it, but I saw him with that girl we spied on and I don't know I felt betrayed and sad… just like Erika felt when she would see Shane and Anna". Camille looks at her with concern, "Go on".

Kirsten wipes the tears from her eyes, "I've never felt that kind of emotion before, it was like someone had ripped my heart out and I couldn't control this pain". Kirsten takes a deep breath and looks Camille dead in the eye, "I wanted to control the pain… I wanted to control it… I may not be able to control Cameron being taken away from me… Cameron hurting me… but I could control this and that gave me some relief from all the emotions". Camille holds Kirsten tighter felling horrible that Kirsten was going through this. Kirsten looks down at her thighs; "Erika made herself numb for years before she meet Shane... Shane was the one thing that made her feel… but she never really knew if that was good or bad… cause the same way he could save and make her happy… he could destroy her and make her crazy… yet even though it would seem like this was a hell for her she called him her angel". Kirsten broke down a bit more as she began, "Stitching into Erika was a gift and a curse because I had never stitched into some who was even close to understanding how hard it is to deal with new emotions…but Erika was different… she understood what is was like to be numb cause she was numb… she didn't understand emotion she didn't understand crying to her they were all foreign… She would analyze everything… she didn't know emotion…" Camille holds Kirsten tighter as Kirsten cries immensely. Kirsten takes a deep breath, "Cameron's the one thing that lets me actually feel any sort of emotion… just like Shane did for Erika… but just like Erika I cant tell if its good or bad." She looked up at Camille with blood shot eyes, "Erika cut not just to control but to feel something… she wanted the numbness to go away… and she thought the blade could take it away." Kirsten cried harder and Camille just held her tight, in such a shock she didn't know how to respond. Kirsten looks down at her bandaged wrist then back up at Camille, "I don't want to be numb anymore".Kirsten starts hysterical crying harder, holding on to Camille for dear life.

Cameron walked slowly away from the door hating himself, he's why she did that. He had promised to always be there for her and he wasn't. They could have lost her today one wrong cut and she could have been dead. The girl he loves with all his heart could have been gone. He punches the wall, leavening a fist size hole and Linus comes up to see what happen. But Cameron ignores him and goes for a walk. Kirsten was so confused and lost; and he wasn't there to help. To busy on a small date he had made with a girl who truly meant nothing compared to Kirsten. "Ugh I'm so fucking stupid" yells a Cameron as he realizes how much he hurt Kirsten. He sits down in front of Kirsten's house and takes out his phone. He looks at the pictures of her he has smiling at each one. He stops at the one Camille sent him of her in the wedding dress. Under his breath whispers, " I could have lost you"

After about a few minutes Cameron gets the courage to come back in side. Linus is helping Camille fix the hole in the wall while Kirsten in sitting in the dinning room. She had put on a sweeter, but had kept the shorts on due to Ayo's request. As she saw Cameron approach her she frantically tugged on the sleeves and pulled the sweeter down to hide her bandages. She was ashamed, making Cameron felt even more guilty. He had made her crazy enough to do this and now he also made her feel ashamed about herself. Cameron sits down and pulls her onto his lap. She is very cool and distant towards him. "Princess?", he whispers softly in her ear. She ignores him and doesn't move. he wishers again, "Don't leave me". Still no response; he likes lips, a little nervous. he kisses he on the cheek then once moer he whispers gently," I love you".

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed please comment your thoughts i adore reading them**


	7. Like Sisters

***flash***

Erika and Shane are in his living room. Erika is wearing a grey sweatshirt with shorts. She looks angry and hurt.

Erika: Shane you can't keep doing this to me

Erika tries to walk off but Shane grabs her and holds her close

Shane: Mi amor, por favor no me dejes [My love, please don't leave me]

Erika looks at him with the same anger from before

Erika: y porque no? [and why not]

Shane: porque te amo, te qurrio, tu erse me vida y los sabes [because I love you, I care for you, you are my life, and you know it ]

Shane kisses Erika, she kisses back… the hurt and the pain is still there but its over powered by the love she feels for Shane. Erika looks down at her wrist feeling ashamed. But she pushes aside her negative feelings and gets more invested into the kiss.

 ***flash***

Kirsten turns to face Cameron, instinctively pulls him, in to a passionate kiss. Cameron is shocked at first but soon enough melts in to the kiss. She pulls away realizing what she just did, quickly getting up and going in the kitchen. Camille takes notice and follows her in. "What was that?", Camille asking getting herself some coffee. Kirsten gives her a weak smile, " I don't know it as like an impulsive thing". Camille gives her a smile, "Couldn't help your self could you". Kirsten laughs a bit, smiling and playfully shushing her. Kirsten could tell Camille was just trying to make her feel better. Camille laughs, "You know this stitch has effected you a lot". Kirsten smiles, " its just teaching me not to be numb"

They go back to living room to began discussing the strategy for attending Shane and Anna's wedding. Cameron sits on the couch with Kirsten who is lying down with her head on his lap. While Camille and Linus are sitting on some chairs they brought from the dinning room. "Okay I found out the church the wedding, its going to be tomorrow at the Guadalupe church.", Camille continues "And I also found out that today the Anna's having a girls day with her bridesmaids, including Jay the girl you saw in the stitch". "I thought you said Jay was Erika's friend", Linus said confused. "Turns out she Erika's and Shane's, that's house she got roped in to this" , Camille explains. Camille turns towards Kirsten, " Now before you and me can go out to follow Anna and jay you need to get checked out by Ayo and she needs to redo you bands". Kirsten still felt ashamed but understood that it was mandatory to make sure she was okay.

After Ayo checked out Kirsten, they headed out leaving the boys to hopefully not break anything in their house. They arrive at a really nice restaurant, as the girls seem to be having a lunch. But when they get there Kirsten and Camille find that Anna and Jay are talking in the other room. "Jay you know you can at least act like your having a good time" Anna yelled at her. Jay looked at her angrily " Really?! Act like I'm having a good time. My prima just died, I have every right to be upset." Anna looked at her mildly annoyed, " Ugh Erika this Erika that, esta pinche puta, no se murde [this fucking whore, she won't die], you and Shane need to forget about her". Jay is obviously completely pissed by now, "Pinche cabrona cállate [Fucking asshole shut up]". Jay slaps Anna and comes to a realization, "IT WAS YOU WASN'T IT! YOU KILLED HER DIDN'T YOU!" Anna face didn't change from he mildly pissed off face as she just started at Jay. Jay continues seemly losing her mind in the process, " What did you do huh… called her made her feel so bad she could help it any more. Threaten to kill her if she showed up anymore. WHAT DID YOU DO?! Doesn't matter what you did really all that matters is that Shane never finds out huh… Cause you know he'd never forgive you if it was you fault… he'd never even try to love you… you knew how much he cared for her… he might have be a shitty person... but he genuinely cared about her… and it killed you inside… so you killed her inside... tell she finally killed herself". Anna looked annoyed by this random explosion and simply replied, "If you're so unhappy being here for my special day, leave". Jay manages to pull herself together enough to say, "Oh sweetie I'm not leaving but lets get one thing straight I'm not staying fir you I'm staying for Erika". Anna starts to walk back to the room smirking, "Watch you back bitch". Jay lets out a small sinister laugh, not moving from where's she from, "Oh its yours you should be watching".

Once Anna was gone Camille and Kirsten took this opportunity to talk to Jay. Kirsten smiles and approaches her Camille following, " Hi jay is it?", Kirsten starts of politely. Jay smiles, "Yea sorry if you heard any of that, its just been hard since.." Kirsten and Camille can see that jays hurting and offer her to sit down. "I know it can't be easy with Erika gone", Camille says softly. Jay looks up a bit surprised, " You knew Erika?" Kirsten smiles and comes up with a cover, "Yes, we worked with her at the hospital, and she had told me about her relationship with Shane". Jay let out a small smile, "they were perfect together… he made her so happy I swear I never saw her so… I don't even know how to explain it… I mean don't get me wrong he's put her through hell… but I remember she said it was all worth it… to he was her angel".

 ***Flash***

Erika is cutting her thighs and jay walks in

Jay: Erika stop it's not worth it

Erika looks up at her crying and jay holds her tight

 ***Flash***

"You knew Erika cut", Kirsten says. Jay looked up at her and nods. "You guys lived together… You guys looked after each other... like sister" Kirsten says as jay just looks up at her in amazement. Kirsten then turns to Camille thinking to herself, _like sisters._


	8. Erika?

Jay was kind of enough to advice the girls to Shane's whereabouts, given a fair warning that he might not open the door. He had locked everyone out of his life after Erika's passing and only spoke to Anna and Jay here and there. When they got there Kirsten recognized it from the stitch and they banged on the do with no response.

 ***Flash** *

Erika is banging the on the door crying and seeming slightly upset, her eyes were blood shot and make up was a mess

Erika: "Abre la pureta [open the door]"

Erika bangs on the door harder

Erika: "Shane!"

Erika slams herself on the door and falls to the floor, a key falls from the top and Erika looks at it slowly picking it up and looks at the door

 ***Flash** *

Kirsten looks up at the door and stretches her hand searching till she grabs the key. She holds it out in front of her and looks towards Camille as if they are silently communicating. Camille nods her head and Kirsten unlocks the door. They walk in all looks the same as the stitch the only difference is the scatter of clothes and beer bottles. They cautiously walk down a hall to his bedroom. There they find him shirtless in sweats, holding a beer in one hand and the shirt Kirsten saw Erika wearing in the stitch. He looks up at them with blood shot eyes, "Que quieras [what do you want]?" It was obvious he hadn't been sober in days her ricked of alcohol and cigarettes. They stared at him, he looked so destroyed so opposite of how he was presented in the stitch. After realizing she had been staring for to long she clear her throat, "umm we came to ask you a few questions about Erika". He looked at her as he took a sip of his beer and sat at the edge of the bed, "What do you want to know?" Kirsten started into his eyes, "About your affair with Erika". She caught him by surprise and he's expression changed. He cold closed off appearance started to fade. He throws the beer against the wall shattering the glass and making Camille and Kirsten.

It was obvious something cracks in him, he breaks down. "It's my fault, I never showed her the love she deserved", he ran his hair. He walks to his dresser and takes out few photos, and hands them to Kirsten. "She was so beautiful… so amazing… I don't know how she ever fell in love with someone like me", he muttered under his breath. Kirsten looked through the photo some were of just Erika others were of him and Erika; she flipped through them till she stopped at one with Erika and him sitting on a couch with a baby girl and another with just Erika sitting in bed holding the baby.

 ***Flash** *

Erika and Shane are holding the baby girl; they're both just smiling. Erika holds the baby out in front of Shane

Erika: Come on Sage give daddy a kiss

The baby giggles and Shane gives Sage a kiss, Erika's smile widens. Suddenly her phone rings and she hands the Sage off to Shane to answer it. Erika's smile fades

Erika: It's time to take Sage back to Mindy and Jason.

Shane comes up to her to comfort her, Sage in hand

Shane: Don't worry soon we wont have to be taking her back and she'll just be ours

Shane holds Sage up to Erika

Shane: Sage now give mommy a kiss

 ***Flash** *

"Sage", Kirsten sighs as she stares at the photos. Shane looks up, "We were going to Adopt her…" Shane suddenly loses it; punches the wall, " GOD! WHY COULDN'T I GET MY FUCKING LIFE TOGETHER" Camille comments in, " why didn't you". He turns around to face them, " I thought I would ruin her life… turn out I ended". He runs his hand through his hair as he starts crying. Out of nowhere he loses it again, "SHE WAS RIGHT... SHE WAS SO FUCKING RIGHT… UGH I JUST DISTROYED HER… I KILLLED HER… I KILLED HER". Kirsten for some reason has an impulse to help him walking up to him trying to calm him down. He's still thrashing and screaming; tears are suddenly flowing Kirsten's cheeks.

 ***Flash** *

Shane finds Erika destroying her room and goes insane

Shane: "SEE ERIKA… SEE IM NO GOOD FOR YOU ALL I DO IS DISTROY YOU"

Erika is trying to calm him down, tears run down her cheeks

Erika: "no you don't Shane you are my angel… you the reason I smile… and you make my days so much better"

Shane shakes his head

Shane: "NO IM AWFUL… IM GONNA END UP KILLING YOU"

Erika is now in somewhat of a laugh/cry, as she looks him deep in the eyes

Erika: " Shhhh… you wouldn't kill me…"

Some how that brings Shane the ability to calm down, Erika wipes the tears from her eyes

Erika: "God your lucky I love you"

 ***Flash** *

Kirsten out of nowhere starts as if she Erika, "No you don't Shane you are my angel… you the reason I smile… and you make my days so much better". He suddenly is fixated on Kirsten, " shhhh… you wouldn't kill me…" He's eyes don't leave Kirsten's, "God your lucky I love you". Kirsten had no idea where that had came from but it seem to have calm Shane down. He kept staring at Kirsten in shock speechless. Kirsten didn't move trying to figure out what had just happened and Camille just watcher in shock. It seemed like an eternity of them standing there in silence. Suddenly Shane killed the silence, "Erika?"


	9. Medium

"Erika?"

Kirsten and Camille stand there silent not sure what to say, as he just stares at them with a gleam of hope in his eyes. Suddenly a idea pops into Camille's head, "My friend Kirsten here is a Medium, she was connecting with your late lover Erika". Shane looks up at Kirsten and she nods. "She loved you very much", Kirsten spoke hollowly then looked down. Shane then quietly asked, "Can you ask here something please… can you ask her if I should marry Anna."

 ***Flash***

Erika is standing with Shane face to face inches way ears fill her eyes; in the back ground you can hear the music faintly, El Amor Que Perdimos by Prince Royce

Shane: "Erika look I'm sorry"

Erika eyes are glossed over with sadness

Erika: "No Shane its okay"

Erika starts to walk away

Shane: "Erika!"

Erika turns around tears falling down her cheeks

Erika: "I just want you to be happy Shane"

Erika walks away leaving Shane shock, watching her walk away; the sound of the music played in the background. Her voice cracking, eyes tearing, heart breaking. You can softly hear Erika singing to herself.

 _Yo te ame_

 _Te adore_

 _No te qiero veeieier_

 _Y sufri hasta el fin_

 _No te qiero veeieier_

 ***Flash***

Kirsten slowly starts to walk away, Camille in front of her. Shane desperately calls out, "Erika!". Kirsten turns around tears falling from her cheeks, "I just want you to be happy Shane". Kirsten walks away once leaving Shane shocked as you can softly hear Kirsten singing, "Yo te ame, Te adore, No te qiero veeieier, Y sufri hasta el fin, No te qiero veeieier…" Shane just stares at the empty door way in shock.

 ***Flash***

Erika sits on her bedroom floor, red eyes and broken. You can hear Mi Ultima Carta by prince Royce. She's just staring in to a full length mirror at her reflection. She's bleeding from her thighs and arms. She hears a noise and there to the door way

 ***Flash***

When they get out side she tells Camille to go that shed be home later, knowing that you can't argue with Kirsten she aggress. Kirsten cautiously walks back in to fine Shane sitting in his living room. He looks up at her and motions for her to sit on an empty spot on the couch next to him. "I want to show you something", Shane says under his breath. He clicks on the TV and what looks like some sort of home movie starts to play.

* **TV Home Movie** *

You can hear the song Picture Perfect by Escape the fate Playing in the Background.

Pictures and videos of Erika started to show

Erika throwing a cake in Shane's face

Erika dancing bachata with Shane

Erika's sixteenth birth day at the park with Jay and Shane

Shane kissing Erika

Erika getting a piggyback ride from Jay

Excreta

Suddenly the song changes to Eris Mia by Romeo Santos and you see Shane and Erika dancing Bachta. At the end of it you see them stare in to each others eyes and share a kiss, softly you can hear shane speak

Shane: "Eris mia; ahora, mañana y para siempre [you are mine today tomorrow and forever]"

Erika: " Si mi amor [yes my love]"

Shane: "Te amo Hermosa [I love you beautiful]"

Erika: " Y yo a te guapo [I love too handsome]"

 ***End of video** *

Kirsten stares at him not sure what's going on. "Jay made it she, it was for Erika's birthday", he says under he's breath. He hands Kirsten his phone it's a span of text from the day Erika died.

 ***TEXT***

 _Erika/_ _Shane_

 _Hermosa_

 _[beautiful]_

 _Que Guapo?_

 _[what handsome?]_

 _Te amo_

 _[I love you]_

 _Ay si me amas porque tienes Anna_

 _[if you really love me why are you still with anna]_

 _Ay amor por favor no quiero hablar de Anna ahorita _

_[ please love ,I don't want to talk about anna right now]_

 _…estás seguro que me amas_

 _[…are you sure you love me]_

 _sí claro que te amo tú eres mi vida_

 _[of course I love you you are my life]_

 ***End of TEXT***

"That's the last text I every sent her", he says taking the phone back. Shane's crying he almost seems child like when you see him like this. Kirsten starts to lose focus, as all she can think of is Erika. How much Erika loved Shane, _How much she cared about him and Jay, how much it hurt to see Anna and Shane together. But the most prominent thing was how much she was willing to go through to give him a perfect life._ It was draining for her it made hurt weak and fragile almost un able not to break at times and suddenly now it was all Kirsten could feel, the weakness was just too over powering. She sands up but then collapse on the ground. Kirsten is able to get out on last sentence before blacking out, "I so sorry all I ever wanted was for you to be happy"

 _Sometimes we just say, "I just want you to be happy", but deep inside in our hearts we know, we still want to be their happiness_

 _-unknown_


End file.
